


A Very Jewish Birthday

by My_Young_Friend



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House celebrates Wilson's <i>other</i> birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Jewish Birthday

 

"What have you done to your apartment?!"

 

"It got religion" deadpanned House.

Wilson looked around House's living room. Star-of-David banners with dangling palm leaves were strewn across the walls; he could see a seder plate balanced on top of the piano; and menorahs were dotted around every surface, providing the only light in the room. Even the coffee table hadn't escaped. The cloth covering it was far too big and pooled on the floor around it. It could only be described as Jewish: covered in dancing dreidels on a blue and gold-star background it reminded Wilson vaguely of a gaudy Bar Mitzvah he'd once attended.

 

"You're a little late Hanukkah and too early for Passover."

"You don't know what this is for?" said House, turning to Wilson with a faux-horrified expression "How could you forget your own birthday?"

 

"My birthday isn't for 3 days!"

House whacked Wilson on the back of his legs with the cane

. 

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Bad Jew, forgetting your own birthday!"

 

"It's in three days time, you know that!"

"Not your boring old gentile birthday, your _Jewish_ birthday, according to the Jewish Calendar."

 

"I know what a Jewish birthday is, but I've never celebrated mine!"

"Exactly, bad Jew!" Wilson flinched instinctively but House's cane remained at his side.

 

"So you've decided to bring me back into the fold?"

"That's a Christian metaphor."

 

"And that doesn't answer my question."

House limped towards the kitchen. "You can sit down you know."

Wilson shook his head and smiled. He had no idea what was going on, but he'd go along with it, for House. He snorted at the thought, given that it described his relationship with House fairly well, too.

"What's funny?" House called from the kitchen.

 

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something amusing."

This seemed to satisfy House as no further comments were forthcoming. Wilson stared at the psychedelic tablecloth and wondered if this was House's way of being romantic. The candles in the menorahs softly lit the room and the TV was turned off. The silence was novel; usually if the TV was turned off, House was at the piano or music was blaring from the hi-fi. _Of course this is House, _thought Wilson_not exactly the romantic type._

 

"So why did you decide to help me celebrate this year?"

"I'm just trying to get you into bed. Close your eyes."

 

"Of course" replied Wilson sarcastically, closing his eyes "because I've been holding out on you until now". They'd been, not dating, that was the wrong word. Together didn't work either. Seeing each other maybe. Whatever they were doing, they'd been doing it for four months now. They'd done pretty much everything two men could do together, bum leg and age notwithstanding.

He could hear rustling in front of him and the sound of things being placed on the table. He wondered if he could sneak a look.

 

"Keep 'em closed, Jimmy. I'm watching you."

_Psychic House strikes again,_ thought Wilson. Despite everything he _did_ find the whole scenario somewhat romantic. To his knowledge House hadn't gone to this much effort for anyone since Stacy. He refused to let himself go any further with that train of thought; but he couldn't prevent a warm feeling building in his stomach.

 

"Okay, open your eyes."

Wilson obeyed and stared at the strange tableau before him. There was a birthday cake, and a couple of beers, but the other two items utterly confused him.

 

"As I understand it," explained House "A man's Jewish birthday celebration involves spending time with those close to him, giving money to charity and studying religious scripture."

"Okay, I get the cake and that you're a person close to me. What I don't understand is what the plastic money box and Playboy magazine are for."

 

"It's not a money box, it's a charity box from the clinic."

"You _stole_ a charity box?"

 

"Yup, and the newsstand was all out of Torah Today so I got you Playboy instead."

Wilson couldn't help himself anymore. He began to laugh; it was all so surreal. He was tempted to pinch himself but the throbbing in his calves reminded him that he was definitely awake.  Besides that his dreams were normally more logical than this. He gradually stopped laughing and turned to look at House.

"This is bizarre and morally questionable, but thanks." Wilson beamed at the man, who was looking down, a little embarrassed.

 

House turned to the dresser by the door and mumbled "Got you a present."

"You didn't have to. This" Wilson gestured at the table and decorations "is more than enough."

 

"Yeah, well" shrugged House, handing Wilson a micro-tape.

"You made me the world's smallest mix tape?"

 

"Put it in the answering machine." House said, still refusing to look up from the floor. This was beginning to worry Wilson but he walked over to the machine regardless. He pushed the tape in and pressed play. House's electronically reproduced voice filled the room.

_You have reached Greg House and James Wilson's answering machine-_

 

Wilson spun round to face House, a shocked look on his face. The tape continued.

_We're probably having sex right now so leave a message and I'll delete it as soon as we're done._ The machine beeped, signalling the end of the tape.

 

Wilson looked from the machine to House. "Are you…asking me to move in?"

"I'd have given you a key but you already have one."

 

"So you _are_ asking me to move in" repeated Wilson.

"Yes!" yelled House, exasperated. He was looking up finally, but at anywhere other than the spot where Wilson was standing. "You want me to spell it out? James Evan Wilson I enjoy your company and would like to enjoy it even more. Will you move in with me you dense idiot?!"

He resumed his previous inspection of the rug.

Wilson smiled as he walked over to House. He lifted the other man's chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. With House finally meeting his eye, Wilson whispered "Only if you get rid of the tablecloth".


End file.
